Monster of the Hidden Leaf
by Mister Miyagi
Summary: Naruto gains the power of Samahada and guidance from Kisame Hoshigaki. He will use this power to rise to fame! But there is always a price... Pairing is Naruto X Fu, No Harem.


This story will be a Naruto x Fu pairing

No harem.

Naruto will be darker, Canon will not be in play here.

There will be side pairings, but main pairing is Naruto x Fu, for people who don't know Fu is the sexy mint green hair female Jinchuriki.

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight danced over the water, illuminating the surface like a crystal. His toes were

poking over the edge of the bridge as he enjoyed one last look at the world. He closed his eyes, embracing the peace that it brought, and jumped.

He fell for what seemed like forever. It wasn't at all how he thought he would feel, it was actually rather peaceful, as he fell through the air.

When he hit the cold early morning water all his pain and worries seemed to just wash away. The cold water seeped into him, chilling him to the bone and dragging his body down.

All was dark and murky, very little light penetrated that deep in the water.

He eventually felt his body touch the ground; the current slowly pushed his body backwards.

That's when he felt his head bump in to something hard and sharp. A small trickle of blood flowed from his head.

He moved his hand and felt the object. It wasn't as hard as he initially thought but it was just as sharp. It felt rough almost like scales. He moved his hand across the object.

It was big that much he could tell, at a certain point it suddenly went thin. Naruto realized it was a sword, or at least based on one. As he was holding what he thought was the handle, he felt a small tug at the back of his mind. It grew in intensity until Naruto's vision went black.

Drip, drip. Narutos eyes opened slowly to the sound of water dripping water. He turned his head and took in his surroundings.

The place was dark and damp; he noticed there was layer of water covering the floor too. Pipes were all across the walls and ceiling, like a bundle of snakes entwined with each other. He was in a hall he realized.

His body lacked the energy to move but curiosity forced him up. He walked down the hall, heading towards… something. He couldn't describe it but there was something, a force of sorts guiding him. '

He eventually reached a large open area. Looking down he noticed he was standing on water, going by the dark tone of the water it was deep. In front of him was a huge set of bars, in the middle was a large piece of paper with some writing on it.

He heard a deep voice ring out in the room, only a whisper but it was amplified by the large space.

"**Come closer" **

Naruto in a daze began walking towards the bars, enticed by the voice. He was about a meter away when a claw made out of malicious red energy come slowly towards him.

He wanted to run but his body wouldn't move, a crushing pressure was weighting down on him. Just as the claw was about to reach him a figure burst out of the water and stood in-front of Naruto. He was tall and wore a black robe with red clouds he was holding the handle of an object wrapped in bandages. The object was some sort of sword, Naruto connected the dots and realized it was the one he found. The sword was absorbing the energy of the claw.

A dark growl came from the cage and the claw slowly retreated back into the darkness.

The man turned to Naruto and looked him up and down.

"So you're the one who found Samahada?" It was more a statement than a question. "Well then brat let me offer you a deal." The man swung the great blade Samahada up and let it rest on his shoulder.

"A few years back I use to be one of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist, the best of them all. Due to some sealing accidents I ended up being sealed inside my blade, Samahada. Over the years I ended up laying at the bottom of the sea. I drifted along until I ended up in that stream you jumped in." He pointed at Naruto "You found Samahada so It and my power will be yours" He grinned revealing a set of shark like teeth.

Naruto was speechless. He tried to talk, his mouth moved but no sounds came out.

The man's grin faded slightly,

"Well you won't have all my power… not any of it in fact. All I can do is guide you, it's like I'm giving you a boat. You still have to row yourself there."

Naruto had got his mouth muscles to work but was still having trouble comprehending the situation.

"So… you can help make me stronger?" He asked looking up to the man with a mixture of hope, fear and determination.

The man let out an intimidating chuckle "Yes, with some conditions of course"

Naruto waited quietly to hear the conditions.

"First" The man started "You will change your last name to Hoshigaki and carry on my legacy"

Naruto's eyes widened "But I'm an Uzumaki!"

The man chuckled "If you want my power you'll take on my name brat. Secondly you'll adopt my Nindo"

Naruto looked confused "What's a Nindo?"

The man sighed "You're not the smartest person around are you? A Nindo is a set of rules or guidelines that each ninja follows. Mine, and now yours is to always finish the mission at any cost."

Naruto was looking down in thought "What if I don't wanna do those things?"

"Then you will drown"

"Oh… Well I accept" Naruto said with a bit of regret and a hint of excitement in his voice.

The man grinned "Good. I Kisame Hoshigaki, wielder of Samahada pledge my blade to your service." As soon as the last words left his mouth, the blade wrapped in bandages that was resting on his shoulders started to glow a bright white light. The light engulfed Naruto blinding him, the sounds and feelings of being in the sewer were being replaced with the feeling of being underwater. As he began to regain consciousness he heard the man, Kisame's voice say one last thing.

"Oh by the way, Samahada will probably change your appearance to suit it better. The sword rules the man. Remember that." With that everything went dark.

XxX

The Third Hokage was not having a good start to the day. His paperwork, while never enjoyable, was particularly bad this morning. He had to fill out a Killed In Action report on a group of Genin. Give a written explanation to the Shogun of the Lord of Fire why Konoha had not paid as much in tax this month as last month. To top it off there was also a report that Naruto Uzumaki; Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi had been seen on Tasogare bridge about to jump off. He has just heard about it from a civilian who had ran to tell him.

The civilian had seen the boy a short while ago but it had taken the civilian almost half an hour to reach the Hokage tower, and another ten to get to see the Hokage himself.

It was with this logic in mind that The Third Hokage made his way to the bridge, already mourning his loss in his heart.

It was then that a Jonin, Kakashi Hatake appeared beside him as he was mid-jump between buildings.

"Hokage-Sama, may I ask what you doing running across rooftops?" The one eyed man asked lazily, easily keeping pace with the old man while reading a book.

"Naruto. He has been seen on Tasogare bride appearing to jump off."

"Naruto?" Kakashi turned his eye to the Hokage. "Well we should get there in time. If the ANBU assigned to him reported immediately then we should be there in plenty of time. Although I don't know why the ANBU wouldn't just save the boy himself…" Kakashi mused looking down at his book again.

"It was civilian who told me. The ANBU was nowhere to be seen."

Kakashi closed his book "How long?" He asked whilst putting the book away.

The old Kage closed his eyes "Forty minutes now."

Kakashi with a burst of speed overtook the Hokage dashing with desperation towards Tasogare Bridge. The old man shook his head in sorrow. Jinchuriki or not, no one survives that long without oxygen.

Kakashi was standing on the water down Stream of Tasogare Bridge. Behind him was the Third Hokage. At their feet lying face down in the water was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Minato" The Third Muttered "Forgive me"

Kakashi slowly bent down and turned the boy over. Kakashi froze.

"Seeing a dead child is never easy" The Third said in a comforting manner noticing Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi shook his head "H-he's alive…" He said barley above a whisper.

The Third moved beside Kakashi, "What!" exclaimed in shock.

Naruto was fine, unconscious, but fine. That's when the two older men noticed on his cheeks, his whiskers from the Kyuubi were gone. In their place was a set of gills, three on each side right where the whiskers use to be. The boy's eyes opened slightly and meet the Thirds.

"O-old man?" He muttered. The Third noticed his teeth when he talked. No longer were they normal with Fox-like canines. Now they were a full set of jagged razor sharp teeth, just like those of a shark.

Naruto awoke to the smell of disinfectant, and the noise of beeping machines. He looked beside him and saw a nurse writing on a clip board. She was busy writing and hadn't noticed him yet. He was tired and his gums felt like they were on fire! He tried to get some more sleep hoping the pain would go away when he awoke. The nurse choose to look just as his eyes were closing,

"Oh you're awake!" She said startled. He inwardly groaned,

'_No I'm just laying here asleep with my eyes open, of course I'm awake!' _he thought

"I'll get the Hokage, he wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." She said hurrying off out the door.

Naruto rolled his eyes _'Great… well I might as well get my name changed when he comes' _

A few minutes passed until the aged Kage walked in the door. Accompanying him was Kakashi Hatake, who was reading a rather provocative book.

The Third smiled "Naruto it is good to see you alive and well"

Naruto rolled his eyes "No thanks to you"

Kakashi looked up from his book "You shouldn't say that Naruto-san. Hokage-Sama tried his best to help you. Heck considering it was you that tried to kill yourself" He closed his book and put it in his back pocket.

"I wanted to end it all… The pain of loneliness, the pain of everyone hating me for no reason." Narutos eyes and hands were clenched shut, and tears threatened to spill. He took a gulp of air and opened his eyes "But then I realized something"

The old man nodded for him to continue.

Naruto looked at the Hokage "I decided that I'm tired of being weak. That it's time I walked a new path in life. From now on nobody is pushing Naruto Hoshigaki around! I'll get stronger than everybody and show them just how strong I am!"

The Third and Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's good to know Naruto" Kakashi stated while doing his eye smile.

"Indeed but what is this about Hoshigaki?" The Third said his smile slightly smaller.

Naruto looked down "I'm tired of people looking down on me for being weak and goofy. I decided it's time to change. I found a blade lying at the bottom of the river it… spoke to me."

Both the Third and Kakashi were shocked but hid it perfectly.

The Third smiled and spoke in a calm, grandfatherly manner "Can you tell us what the sword said?"

The Two Konoha high ups leaned in slightly, Naruto licked his lips.

"Well he told me he's going to help me get stronger, and let me use his power!" Naruto shouted with a grin, then he frowned a little "but I have to use his last name to carry on his legacy." he finished with a look of determination.

The Third sighed "Well as a citizen of Konoha and being an orphan you have the right to change it legally. Are you sure you want to do this? You were called Uzumaki for a reason." The old Hokage explained, trying to convince Naruto.

Said boy shock his head "No. I've decided to do this."

The Third nodded slowly with a hint of sadness.

Kakashi spoke up "Naruto-san, where is this "sword" you mentioned?" He asked, still looking at his book.

Narutos face scrunched up in thought.

'_**Boy to use my blade just will it to manifest. In other words if you want it to appear in your hand then it will' **_A voice identical to the shark man Kisame Hoshigaki spoke in his head.

Naruto did as the voice told. Water from the air gathered together around Narutos hand. The water moved and shifted until it took the shape of Samahada and solidified.

Kakashi now had his book away and Sharingan out, he was analyzing the sword with a mixture of shock and awe. "The sword formed out of the water in the air. Such skill... and that blade belongs to a member of the seven swordsman of the mist."

The Third raised his brow at Kakashi explanation.

Kakashi continued "The sword belonged to Kisame Hoshigaki, he was rumored to be the strongest of the entire swordsman. I heard that he was trying some sealing Justus to power up his blade but sealed himself inside it."

Naruto looked at the sword in his hands, admiring its power.

The Third was the first to recover from this shock "That's very nice Naruto. It will take a few days to get your name changed but it shouldn't be a problem. Is there anything else?"

Naruto began to shake his head then stopped "Could you help me with something? My mouth really hurts and my face is kinda itchy."

A look of sorrow came across the Thirds face. He grabbed a nearby mirror from the beside the bed and raised it Naruto, "The sword had some impacts on your appearance."

Naruto examined his new set of shark like teeth. He ran his tongue over them, he winced when the sharp tooth cut the soft muscle.

He then examined his cheeks, the whiskers were gone and replaced with gills. He touched them gently but stopped as they were sensitive to touch.

'_**Boy these are traits that all wielders of Samahada have. The gills let you breath underwater, but they're also very sensitive, one cut will make them bleed like a merchant with a knife in there neck. The teeth are mostly a symbol, a badge that indicates you are a wielder of a Seven Swordsman sword, metaphorically speaking of course. They make a handy weapon when you're in a pinch to…' **_The voice of Kisame explained, ending with a sinister chuckle.

Naruto put on a shark like grin, revealing his teeth to the other people in the room.

'_**You wear those teeth well brat.' **_Kisame whispered, giving his odd version of a compliment, Naruto not being used to praise blushed at the somewhat kind words.

The Third was massaging his temples, there was no doubt in his mind that the council would not approve of this. Still it was not all bad, Naruto had just gained access to the Samahada of legend. He still remembered the tales of Kisame Hoshigaki using it, and the things that the shark had achieved.

He politely left the room, leaving Kakashi and Naruto talking. He made his way through the maze of corridors till he reached his office. He stepped inside and summoned a few shadow clones to help with the paperwork.

He himself sat down and began smoking his pipe, gazing out at the giant figures of the previous Hokages. He let his eyes focus on the most recent of the figures, The Forth.

"What would you do Minato?" He wondered aloud. It was then that one of his shadow clones brought over a piece of paper. It was Naruto's legal birth certificate.

The Third slowly griped the brush and dipped it in the ink, he then made the necessary alterations to change Naruto's name.

Naruto Uzumaki no longer existed, now Naruto Hoshigaki had taken his place.

* * *

End of Chapter One,

Naruto's elemental Nature will not be wind, wind is boring and overdone.

No character bashing will happen, bashing is pathetic, no character deserves to be bashed, not even Orochimaru. He is awesome.

Not sure when Fu will come in, probably after Genin test and a Mission but before Chunin exam.

Naruto Storm Generations is UN-balanced as hell.

All people are beautiful, that's the truth!


End file.
